Signers' Picnic
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Akiza plans a picnic for Labor Day with the other Signers and Yusei, Leo, and Luna's friends and they think about the old days. As with my 'Zexal' stories, I know it's a crappy summary. Rated K plus for loads of Jack bashing. Yusei/Akiza and Jack/Carly.


**Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, this little idea came to me as I was just getting out of bed. With Labor Day coming up, I figured that I could come up with something for it. As it just so happens, **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** happens to be my favorite out of all of the series. I just couldn't come up with anything for it until now. So here it is, folks, my first one-shot to feature my Pen Namesake: Yusei Fudo.**

**A little warning: there is A LOT of Jack bashing in this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Keep in mind that **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** and anything related to it are property of KONAMI.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Signers' ****Picnic**

In New Domino City, the leaves were turning brown in the park. This signified that September had come and, with the exceptions of Leo and Luna, no one was more excited than Akiza Izinski. Her mother helped her prepare for a special occasion that she had planned. It was a surprise for the main Signers, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, and Jack Atlas (AKA the Enforcers), while they were preparing for the WRGP. The beautiful redhead couldn't wait to see the look on Yusei's face when he hears what she had planned. She was blushing just thinking about it.

A lot has changed since Yusei won the Fortune Cup and they beat the Dark Signers. The biggest change was in the City and the Satellite sector themselves. Everyone got along just fine and she was happy about that. While she was back in school with Leo and Luna at Duel Academy, Yusei, Jack, and Crow each got day jobs…Well, Yusei and Crow did. Jack, still as arrogant and anti-social as ever, won't even try to get a job. His former secretary-turned-police chief Mina Simington even offered him a job at the Public Security Bureau, but naturally, he turned it down and not in the pleasant way. Not even Trudge could force him.

Akiza got to the plaza where the Enforcers lived, but the only person she saw was one of Jack's biggest fans alongside Mina, Carly Carmine. "Hey, Carly, what's up?" the redhead asked.

"Oh, not much," answered Carly. "I got a pay raise for this scoop I got regarding the dirt that was kept on Goodwin before he lost to Yusei, Jack, and Crow in that Shadow Duel you told me about. I tell you, Akiza, Mr. Pitt was ecstatic about it. Take a look." Akiza looked at the paper and read Carly's article, including the fact that Goodwin kept Jack and Yusei's origins a secret while Satellite and New Domino were separated. She was happy that the truth was printed. She never did like Carly's rival Angela. "And you're not going to like one of the questions Angela asked Goodwin regarding Yusei."

"What did she ask him?"

"She asked him where he got his clothes." Akiza face-palmed at the question; it gave her another reason to not like Angela. Lucky for her, Yusei wasn't one for media attention. A question like that would just embarrass the poor guy. "Speaking of which, Crow's on one of his delivery runs, but Yusei and Jack are inside." Just then, an explosion occurred. Akiza and Carly were naturally worried about the two, so they went in and saw Jack flat on the floor while Yusei took cover behind his Duel Runner.

"Maybe you need to lay off the accelerator some, Jack," Yusei said. When the duo got up, they saw Akiza and Carly. "I guess we need to clean up the place. Sorry about the mess."

"Yeah," said Jack. "Perhaps we should wait for Crow to get back before messing with that engine again."

"When you guys get done, you might want to clean yourselves up as well," said Akiza.

"Yeah, you're a mess," Carly added. Yusei and Jack looked at themselves and saw that they were dirty from both the explosion and (in Yusei's case) the grease that came with working on the engine. "Don't worry, you two. We'll wait up here. That is, if Akiza can handle standing that long."

"Oh please, my duel against Yusei was pretty long and, if you recall right, I was wearing high heels."

"She does have a point, Akiza. Why don't you two take a seat in the kitchen," Yusei offered. The girls smiled and nodded.

The door opened and Yusei and Jack's elderly landlady Zora came in as mad as usual. "What on Earth are you two hooligans up to?!" she asked loudly. She looked around and saw Akiza and Carly, but no Crow. "Ah, so your friends just came by is that it?! And where's Crow?!"

"Sorry about the mess, Zora," Jack said.

"Yeah, Jack and I were just testing this Duel Runner engine again. Crow's out on a delivery run. He should be back any time now."

"Oh Yusei, how do you put up with your hooligan friends and their hussy girlfriends? A good boy like you hanging around a bunch of bad influences," Zora said. Akiza and Carly stammered. "Just don't let them get into your head."

"All due respect, Zora, Carly's Jack's girlfriend and Crow's got no one."

"Well if you ask me, Jack and Crow don't need one. Now that I've had a look at them, they would definitely be suited for you. They are very pretty, you know." This statement shocked the girls and made Jack face-palm. The taller man was amazed that this crazy woman didn't have a dozen cats lying around. He was almost tempted to get Crow to help him buy what was known as the 'Crazy Cat Lady Starter Kit'.

Speaking of Crow, the garage door opened and Crow rolled his Runner in. "Oh man, I can't believe I had to go to the other side of the city just to drop off a box of…WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE!?" he asked, shocked at the sight.

"Quit the shouting!" Zora said, hitting Crow on the head.

"Sorry you had to walk in on the mess, Crow," Jack said.

"Let me guess: you still haven't learned to decelerate on a Duel Runner, right?"

"That's an understatement," said Carly, teasing Jack.

"I'm amazed that Trudge hasn't given him a ticket yet," Akiza added, getting in on the fun. Jack was obviously getting ticked off.

"Oh please, how can I be the 'Master of Faster' and the 'Sultan of Speed' if I ever had to decelerate on a Duel Runner?"

"Oh, if it weren't for Yusei, you would be out on the streets quicker than you can say the word 'Duel'!" Zora said. "How is that for 'Master of Faster'?" She then slammed the door, leaving the four Signers and Carly in the garage.

"That's actually pretty scary."

* * *

The gang got the place cleaned up with Yusei, Jack, and Crow getting cleaned up themselves. While Carly and the boys were wearing the same thing, Yusei finally took notice of what Akiza was wearing: a pink sundress with red flower petal patterns on it. Just the sight made him blush. "You're probably wondering what this is for, right?" she asked. Yusei nodded. "Well I thought we would go out for a picnic for today. It is Labor Day after all, so you and Crow shouldn't get any house calls. Plus, Carly, Trudge, and Mina also have the day off, so they should be good to go as well. We can meet up with the twins and head over to the park to have our picnic."

Yusei didn't even have to think about it. He saw this as an opportunity to take a break from the Duel Runner engine. It would also give Zora a break from the explosions and Jack and Crow arguing. "Sure, that sounds like fun. I think we need to get out more often anyways. Plus, I called Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin, and they said that they'll be at the park as well," he said.

"What about your other friends?"

"Blister, Tanner, and Yanagi said that they'll be there too. As for my former cellmate Alex, I don't know what he's doing."

"That's right; you were in the Facility, weren't you. First, you were stuck with the old man, then Alex. I'd be surprised if the others got out on good behavior." The two shared a laugh at the joke. "I spoke with Misty and she said that she's on her way here. She hasn't found your buddy Kalin yet. It seems to me that she, like Carly, has no memory of her time as a Dark Signer. She seems to like you pretty well from what I told her about you."

"Wait, does this include the mark on my face?" Yusei asked.

"You got it. I don't think she remembers Carly either, but I didn't describe her." Yusei merely shook his head. Crow entered the room and was back in his brown vest as opposed to the '_Blackbird Delivery__'_ jacket he wore. Jack came in with his usual white coat as well. "Well, guys, are you ready?"

"What for?" asked Crow.

"Now c'mon, guys. Akiza has this picnic planned for Labor Day. We'll meet up with Leo and Luna as well," Yusei said. He and Akiza shared a smile.

"Well, I don't see why I have to come along," Jack said.

"Because if you don't, I'll get Martha to drag you there and you don't want that." Yusei's statement embarrassed Jack, especially since he was on the receiving end of Martha's strength before. He finally agreed to go, giving Yusei, Crow, Akiza, and Carly a good reason to laugh.

* * *

When they got to the park, Yusei and Akiza saw that Leo and Luna had the blanket set up. Luna, like Akiza, was wearing a special dress for the occasion, but hers had a pink top and white bottom. As for Leo, he had his usual on. Not too much later, Yanagi, Blister, and Tanner arrived as well. They were passed by Bob, Patty, and Dexter as well. Yusei looked around some more and saw Rally and the others coming as well.

Yusei said hi to them and introduced them to Akiza and the others. Rally had a blush on his face from seeing both Luna and Patty. Yusei saw this and smiled, knowing what was going on. "Rally, my friend, you'll probably have better luck with Patti than you would Luna. Leo's pretty protective of her," he stated. Rally knew that he'd been caught, earning a chuckle from his friends.

"That's real funny, Yusei," Rally responded back sarcastically.

"Well, shall we get started?" Akiza asked.

"After we get those Ramen Cups away from Jack," suggested Yusei. Akiza looked and saw Jack's stash of Ramen Cups. She held up one of her cards, 'Rose Tentacles', and shared a smile with Yusei. She summoned out her monster and had it grab the ramen and put it way up to where he can't reach it. It finally clicked with Yusei's Satellite friends that Akiza was a Psychic Duelist. That thought scared Nervin, but then again, what doesn't?

"Hey, give me back my Noodles-to-Go-Go!" yelled Jack. Mina and Trudge came by and saw the commotion.

"How did you put up with this guy as a kid, Yusei?" asked Trudge.

"Don't ask."

* * *

After a while, the kids were playing with a Frisbee while Jack and Crow were having a Duel. Jack had his trademark 'Red Dragon Archfiend' on the field while Crow had no monsters and two face-downs. The score was 500 LP for Crow and 2000 for Jack. Crow saw this as a perfect opportunity. "Okay, Jack, it's my draw. I summon out 'Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn' in Attack mode! After that, I'll Special Summon 'Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind' and 'Blackwing-Bora the Spear' due to their special abilities!" Now Crow had three Winged-Beast-type monsters on the field. "Next, I activate 'Gale the Whirlwind's' special ability. It's going to cut your 'Red Dragon Archfiend's' attack in half. (RDA: 3000-1500) Now I tune 'Gale the Whirlwind' with 'Bora the Spear' to Synchro Summon 'Blackwing-Armor Master'!"

"Great, and with no face-downs, my day just keeps getting worse," Jack said.

In the meantime, Yusei and Akiza were relaxing underneath the shade of a tree. They saw a classic car pull up and Misty came out of the driver's side. Yusei had to guess that it was a 1967 Chevy Corvette. He usually associated the rich and famous with stretch limos, Rolls Royce, or Maserati, so naturally, being Satellite-raised, it surprised him. Misty was wearing a simple sundress like Akiza, but with black flower petals as opposed to the red on her pen pal's. They greeted each other with a hug. "Akiza, how've you been?" Misty asked.

"I've been good. I can't really say the same for Jack Atlas, though." The two laughed until Misty looked over Akiza's shoulder and saw Yusei. "Oh, that's the one I've been telling you about, Yusei Fudo."

"So that's Yusei, huh? He looks like the kind who's not afraid to get his hands dirty." The supermodel then approached Yusei, an action seen by Carly, Akiza, Crow, Trudge, and Mina. "I think I'll take a look at your fortune."

"How are you going to do that, Misty? Are you going to read my palm or something?" Yusei asked, making Misty give him a kind smile and chuckle.

"You're funny. No, I'm not like other fortune tellers. Mine are free and I tell just by the face, regardless of the marker." She tilted his chin and stared into his eyes. Yusei, being the calm individual that he is, stayed still for her while she was reading his fortune. After a moment, Misty smiled, which told him that this was going to be good news. "I can see that you'll be a happy man in the future. You'll have a loving wife, great kids, and a good job. It'll be a future filled with the best in life for you, despite your struggles. As for your wife, you'll have to find out for yourself."

Yusei returned the smile. "Thanks, Misty. Now I know what to look forward too."

"Okay, that's enough!" said Akiza, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"~Yusei and Akiza, sitting in a tree~!" said Crow before being interrupted.

"If you still want your feathers intact, I wouldn't finish that song, Crow!"

"Is she always like this to your friends?" Misty asked Yusei.

"Not all of them. Just Jack and Crow." Meanwhile, Leo, Rally, and the others took a break and started eating their food.

* * *

Later, they sat down and Akiza decided to open her picnic basket. She brought along 3 different pies: peach, apple, and lemon meringue. She also had with her some steaks that Yusei was cooking on a nearby grill. "You know, I think I was wrong about Yusei," Tanner said after smelling the grill. "He definitely knows about barbecue," Tanner said.

"Tanner, you said that Armstrong would want to see you if you made a mean barbecue sauce. Yusei hasn't made one yet," reminded Yanagi.

"Wait, Yusei actually met the Chief of the Facility?" Akiza asked.

"Actually, Armstrong's no longer working there due to his dishonesty. Goodwin fired him," Mina said.

"Yusei didn't just meet Armstrong; he Dueled him using the inmates' cards. Me, Gramps, and Yusei all had our decks confiscated, with Yusei losing his upon his arrest." Akiza was shocked to hear that. She looked at Yusei and remembered how hard of a life he's had, despite Martha being a good mother figure and growing up with Jack and Crow. Their time with Kalin as the Enforcers made things worse, as it caused Yusei and Jack to grow apart both as brothers and as friends. She remembered that Jack stole his 'Stardust Dragon' in the first place, but it was under Goodwin's instructions, yet another thing she could blame on the late director.

Leo and Luna saw that she had a sad expression on her face. "How'd he get it back along with his Duel Runner?" the redhead asked.

"That's easy. Blister helped him out." That put Akiza a little at ease.

"Yeah, and I got kicked in the face in the process," Trudge pointed out.

"Is that how you got that scar?" Mina asked.

"Actually, he got that after I left him in the pipeline," Yusei said, surprising the others. They saw the steaks and couldn't wait to bite in. "Okay, everyone, dig in!"

* * *

Later that night, everyone was lying on the ground and watching the stars. Jack, naturally, got bored, so he fell asleep while Carly was excited. "I can't believe we have a clear view for once and Jack's sawing logs," Yusei said. He and Akiza looked back up at the sky with smiles on their faces. "I wonder if Grieger would be impressed as well."

"I remember him. He was that guy who used that 'Flying Fortress SKY FIRE' combo on you and Luna wasn't he?"

"Yeah, that was him. It wasn't Luna he Dueled in the first round, though. That was actually, Leo."

"Wait, so Leo was disguised as Luna for that duel? I should've known that she wouldn't be one to use Machine-types," Akiza said. "Oh well, I guess that's what I miss out on for closing my heart."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Akiza. It's all in the past. Besides, you would've laughed if you'd seen it. As for Grieger, he was also the Dark Signer that Crow beat, despite not being a Signer at the time."

"What was his 'Earthbound Immortal' called and what was the monster Crow used against it?"

"The 'Earthbound Immortal' that Grieger used was 'Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challua', or in other words, the whale. Crow used 'Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant' against it." The pair saw that everyone was asleep, but Yusei was about to join them. Akiza smiled at the 18-year-old and as soon as he was asleep as well, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Yusei," she said before drifting off to sleep. Misty saw that and smiled.

'_I don't think Yusei realizes he met his soul-mate just yet,'_ the model thought.

THE END

* * *

**I know, it's not my best work. Keep in mind that it's my first **_**5D's**_** one and I can't promise any better when I write a first for a series, especially one as serious as that.**

**Just so you know, I was going by the English Version as usual. The names in the Japanese versions are:**

**Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi  
Leo/Rua  
Luna/Ruka  
Blister/Saiga  
Bolt Tanner/Jin Himuro  
Blitz/Nerve  
Nervin/Blitz  
Tank/Taka  
Misty Tredwell/Misty Lola  
Kalin Kessler/Kyosuke Kiryu  
Carly Carmine/Carly Nagisa  
Rex Goodwin/Rex Godwin  
Armstrong/Takasu  
Mina Simington/Mikage Sagiri  
Officer Trudge/Tetsu Ushio  
Grieger/Boomer  
'Blackwing'/'Black Feather'  
'Red Dragon Archfiend'/'Red Demon's Dragon'  
'Flying Fortress SKY FIRE'/'Flying Fortress AIR RAID'  
'Earthbound Immortal'/'Earthbound God'**

**Just a little heads-up for those who didn't know who the English names belonged to.**


End file.
